Reeds Blowing in the Wind
This is a oneshot that I had originally written in a Skype message to show Shockfrost my writing capabilities. I can't find the message, so I rewrote it as a oneshot for Frosty's and Giggle's oneshot contests. I hope you enjoy reading it! ~Embix PS: Excluding the author's note, the actual oneshot is exactly 666 words long. Have fun. ''Reeds Blowing in the Wind by Emberdawn'' Mistpaw, do your promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? The she-cat stifled a yawn as she looked for anything out of place, the reeds lightly blowing in the wind. Mistpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistnose. The new warrior let a smile crawl its way onto her muzzle, the only movement that she had allowed that night. StarClan honours your loyalty and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. She could still feel the incredulity that had bubbled up in her chest as she had leaned forward to lick Hailstar's shoulder and the proud look from her parents as they watched Mistnose and her brother, Troutpaw - Troutfoot, she corrected herself - become warriors and the next role models for the kits and apprentices. Out of the corner of her eye, she could spot Troutfoot letting out a huge yawn at his spot on the other side of the camp entrance. Mistnose let out air through her nose at her brother's seemingly lack of regard for the vigil. The she-cat turned her gaze back to the night landscape in front of her: the quarter-moon was shining in the sky, casting its light through the clouds and bathing the territory in a milky glow; the quiet swishing of the reeds; the sounds of someone splashing through the stream nearby; and the light breeze ruffling her fur. Mistnose blinked. Someone splashing in the stream? No one had exited the camp since the littermates had started their vigil. She turned her head to see if Troutfoot had heard it too. He was staring at her, a question dancing in his eyes. She tipped her head in response, indicating that she was just as clueless as he was. Mistnose turned to look at the stream, ears swiveling to listen. But she never got the chance. The warrior had a split-second to acknowledge someone bowling into her side before her head hit the ground hard, her vision blacking out for a few heartbeats. Her world was disorientated as she felt someone bearing their weight onto her body, unknown claws digging into her flesh. Mistnose let out a gurgling, wheezing sound as blood trickled from her new wounds and air was being forced from her lungs. All of a sudden, the weight was gone. Blearily opening her eyes, she saw the silhouette of Troutfoot standing above her, his neck fur bristling. Mistnose scrambled to her paws, head spinning and gasping for breath. Her brother touched his nose to her cheek and as he pulled away, she could see his eyes scanning the area for her attacker. Mistnose gripped the ground to regain her senses before looking at their surroundings once her mind cleared up. She tasted the air and frowned; there was no odd scent in the air except for their clanmates sleeping in their dens behind the littermates. Mistnose turned to look in the opposite direction than Troutfoot then jerked her head back to see his gray pelt crumpled to the ground. She felt her body spin around and she watched in horror as the fur around her brother's neck quickly became stained with red. Her world came crashing down as she realized that Troutfoot had been lethally injured. She sank down to the ground as the light slowly faded from his eyes and lowered her guard. The unseen jaws of a murderer clamped around her neck and she jumped in her spot, the last thing she would ever do alive. There was no escape from the killing blow that snapped her neck. All at once, Mistnose felt hot and cold, mad and happy and embarrassed and sad, whirling around and staying in one spot all at the same time before silenced pressed its cold, suffocating embrace around her. And all she could hear as the littermates made their climb to StarClan was the sound of the reeds blowing in the wind. Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction